Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a communication environment, users may view and share information over a communication network such as social and professional networks, blogs and other media sharing networks. Users may post content such as status updates, comments, pictures, videos, articles, and other content, and subscribing users may contribute to posted content by posting additional comments, pictures, and other information related to the posted content. Typically, when a user desires to contributed to posted content, the user needs to manually generate the content for posting, and if the user wants to add a link or attachment to additional information, the user may have to manually locate the information and add the attachment to the posted content. Manually locating and generating content for posting in response to posted content on the communication network may be time consuming for the user, and may also be inconvenient if the user is unable to remember where relevant information is stored and is unable to quickly locate the material desired for posting in response to the viewed content.